zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Zoids: Generations
Zoids: Generations is a limited edition model line, abbreviated as ZGe, which inhabits a parallel (but separate) continuity to Genesis. A few of the customs used in the dioramas were later released as models. The stories were published in Dengeki Hobby Magazine from 2005-2006, and later published with extra material as a light novel. It features several Zoids from the OJR, NJR and Genesis line modified with custom parts. The most well-known of the was the Liger Blue Souga and its pilot Midori, the series' main protagonist. Story The Zoids: Generations story starts out with Midori, a girl who lives in a village called Kageri. She is shown to have a "Liger Blue" called Souga, whom she has known since she was young. The two live a peaceful life until some unknown Zoids began to appear. However, these Zoids are a commando unit, who had come to meet Midori's grandfather, Hakufuu. After the initial misunderstandings are cleared up, Midori decides to travel with the group, which consists of Jin, Ken, Seki, and Raetelme. Not long after, the group encounters Bio Zoids. The group soon encounters a blacksmith in a nearby village, Masakuni, who pilots an Iron Kong. After another misunderstanding, Masakuni attacks Midori and her Liger, causing Ken and his Houndsoldier to enter the battle. However, Masakuni had no intention of harming the two, and just wanted to test his Iron Kong's new ability. After this was cleared up, the group hears of a nearby lake, which causes Midori, Seki, and Raetelme to go into vacation mode, and leave all the work to Ken and Jin. After the brief vacation, Midori and Ken are sent out scouting and discover some villagers being surrounded and attacked by a group of Bio Zoids. While they do their best to fight them off, they are surrounded, and forced back. Souga is poisoned by a huge Bio Zoid, and Midori becomes deeply upset. The other members of the party do their best to console her during this time, and the Liger is soon healed with the help of a Zoid researcher living nearby. Not long after, the girls see a Zoids battle, something which Midori quickly rushes into. The reason for this is that a group of Bio-Zoids are attacking Sona, First Imperial Princess of the country Ya Han. Grateful for their assistance, Sona invites them for a meal. After a meeting with Sona, they find a Hammer Rock being piloted by Jin's old enemy, Tsukamoto. A fight begins between the two, but they soon set aside their problems, and Tsukamoto joins the group. However, Sona's investigation has some surprising results, with reports of a cannibalistic Bio Zoid. The group decides to investigate this, but are too late to find it. After separating from Sona and Tsukamoto, the team finds itself in a town called Enya, which is holding a festival to celebrate the arrival of spring. After Ken wins a spear contest , the group enters a contest where they have to make "Zoids fried rice". While disliking the idea at first, they change their minds after hearing about the prize. After the festival, Jin gives Midori a letter to deliver to an unnamed man. After an encounter with a Gunz Raser, Midori realised that the pilot was a foreguard protecting the territory which she had just entered. ZOIDS_GENERATIONS_illustration_art_book.jpg|Art Book Generation_-_Official_Zoids_story_00.jpg|01 Generations_-_Official_Zoids_Story_02.jpg|02 Generations_-_Official_Zoids_Story_03.jpg|03 Generations_-_Official_Zoids_Story_04.jpg|04 Zoids Liger Blue "Souga" Liger Red "Hiou" Rez Tiger Hound Soldier & Hebby Rhimos , Zoids featured only in the stories *Bio Dromaeosaurus - Bio Megaraptor custom *Iron Kong Masakuni custom *Bio Zoid "Reaper" *Blitz Pepsys - Blitz Hornet custom (From hornet-type to wasp-type) *Saint Gale Empressa - Lord Gale custom *Tobizaru - Hammer Rock custom *Bio Spino - Dark Spiner custom *Fuuga - Bamburian custom *Gunz Raser - Death Raser custom *Ninja Saix - Lightning Saix custom *Eika - Blade Hawk custom *Bright Hawk - Hurricane Hawk custom *Mother Bio - Bio Tyranno custom Category:Zoids Category:Zoids releases